


Maybe You're Lovable (and Maybe You're My Snowflake)

by acelevi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acelevi/pseuds/acelevi
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime was nothing if not brutally honest, especially with his best friend, Oikawa Tooru.





	

Fourteen is the age where most boys start to fall into their “sports and girls” phase as taught by modern society; Iwaizumi Hajime, however, was a little different from most boys. While he did continue with volleyball, he started to notice less about the girls surrounding him, just that they were there always begging for his or Oikawa’s attention. Oikawa always teased Iwaizumi that he was the one distracting Iwaizumi from all the girls, what with his beauty and charm; each time he brought that up he got a quick jab to his ribs or volleyball to the back of the head.

It was around this time that Iwaizumi started noticing a change in Oikawa as well. Normally pretty mild mannered, Oikawa seemed to be more irritable and insufferable all of a sudden. His behavior only escalated with the appearance of Kageyama Tobio. Iwaizumi never a problem with the kid, he was dedicated and driven and a damn good setter. Oikawa, however, did not share Iwaizumi’s appreciation. The tension inside Oikawa was always present, but it seemed to finally burst forward as Iwaizumi confronted him about his treatment of their kouhai. Iwaizumi remembered Oikawa screaming some nonsense about Tobio’s attitude before his voice finally cracked, a sob escaping his throat.

“He’s better than me,” was Oikawa’s pained whisper as tears finally fell from his eyes. “He’s better than me and soon everyone is going to notice it and… and I’ll have worked my ass off for nothing. My whole life up to this point will have been… pointless.”

Iwaizumi stood in shock as Oikawa stared at his bedroom wall. “We should go,” he whispered quietly, stepping closer to cup Oikawa’s face in his hands. “If you sit here all day worrying about what could happen, you’ll miss what actually is happening. And we’re going to be late for that stupid disaster movie you wanted to see. Oikawa stared up at him, blinking slowly for a moment before nodding; however, he made no move to stand and instead buried his face in Iwaizumi’s chest, sobbing softly as his best friend ran a hand slowly through his hair, the other laying on the back of his neck. They stayed at way for another minute or two before Oikawa actually stood, brushing past Iwaizumi to grab his team jacket off the back of his chair

“Let’s go, Iwa-chan. Don’t want to miss people getting kicked into a whole in the ground,” he murmured softly, forcing a laugh to end his sentence. Iwaizumi sighed silently and turned to face Oikawa, nodding a bit at him as he placed a hand on the small of his back and led him out the door. As the movie dragged on, Iwaizumi found himself paying more attention to Oikawa than what was happing on screen. Every little sniffle caught his attention, every twitch of the other’s hand on their shared arm rest, every time Oikawa adjusted his position when his knee started aching

Stepping back out into the afternoon sun, Iwaizumi walked a little closer to Oikawa than he normally would, halfheartedly responding to Oikawa’s mindless chatter. It was obvious that he was trying to ignore what happened in his room earlier so Iwaizumi decided it would be better to just drop it for now and come back to it later.

Oikawa continued on with his babbling, pausing for a moment to study Iwaizumi’s face. “Are you okay? You’re making a face like you’re constipated,” he teased, bumping his hip against his friend’s. Iwaizumi glared at him like he always did when the idiot made a stupid joke, rolling his eyes at the comment. He threw his arm around Oikawa’s shoulders to drag him down and ruffle his hair just to piss him off a little. Oikawa let out a screech that can only be described as inhumane, fighting to free himself from the other’s grasp. Once he’d finally broken free, he shoved Iwaizumi’s shoulders before setting out to fix his hair. “Iwa-chan my perfectly messy hair! How could you?! Now all the girls will think I’m some ruffian like you!!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the complaint, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets as he looked away for a moment. He couldn’t pinpoint why but for some reason he’d felt oddly… uncomfortable when Oikawa mentioned the hordes of girls that usually followed him around.

Ignoring the feeling he raised an eyebrow at his friend as he finally dropped his arms back to his sides, softly murmuring, “Are you done yet?” Oikawa nodded and turned back into the direction of his house. 

“Hey Iwa-chan, do you think it would be alright if you slept over tonight?” Iwaizumi thought for a moment and nodded, gently nudging Oikawa to start walking again. The sinking feeling in his chest only grew as Oikawa’s face twisted into a small smile, his eyes betraying the happiness he concealed. “Thank you.”


End file.
